Liar
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: Joker. Everyone says that he's a dangerous person. But Alice can't believe it. He's never mean towards her and he doesn't seem to be dangerous. But is that really true? (Pairing: White Joker x Alice)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello~! I'm happy to see you again/ meet you! New project, yeay! :P Enjoy the first chapter! **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Quinrose!**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1**_

.

It was a sunny day and some birds chirped above the brunette's head. She looked up and tried to find one inside the dense green of the trees. A small smile appeared on her face when she discovered a blackbird. The bird noticed the girl's gaze and hid from her.

Alice rose up an eyebrow. Then she leaned her head against the tree trunk and closed her eyes for a moment. A slight breeze pulled at her hair and a single strand grazed her face and made her sneeze.

"Bless you, young miss!" a voice called and Alice's eyes shot open. Curious she looked around but couldn't see someone inside the forest. The girl frowned. She got up and brushed off the dirt on her dress before she peeked around the trunk.

"No one's there?" she wondered.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to turn around to go back to the Clover Tower when she noticed a small toy a few meters away. It even was the first time that the foreigner recognized the arrows and signs at the trees. Why hadn't she noticed them earlier? She shook her head.

Interested the brunette walked towards the toy and picked it up from the duff. "Did you get lost? Poor thing," she murmured. A slight giggle followed the brunette's question and Alice dropped the toy in surprise.

"My, my, miss… Why are you caring for such a small toy?"

Alice blinked. She whirled around and searched for the person which had said that but couldn't see anyone.

"Who is there?" she asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Another giggle followed and the foreigner frowned. Somehow she knew this voice but she couldn't say where she had heard it before.

"What a shame! The young miss has forgotten about me," the voice sighed and finally a tall redhead appeared from behind a tree trunk. The girl tilted her head to the side and blinked several times. She knew this guy but where had she seen him before?

The man smiled kindly at her and stepped closer. Alice winced when he stopped in front of her.

"You are…?" she questioned him hesitantly. The bells on the man's jester hat jingled happily. "My name is Joker, young miss. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Alice nodded. She gave the jester an awkward smile and mentioned, "I'm Alice Liddell. I'm the-" "Beloved foreigner. I know," he interrupted her and laughed slightly. "How could I not know about it? I have seen you with the other role holders at the last event."

The brunette tipped her chin in thoughts. Haven't the others mentioned that it was April season? She knew that she was supposed to go to several events in the circus realm and that every territory had its own season but... Did she have to know who he was?

Suddenly the brunette remembered about the jester in front of her. "You are the ringmaster, am I right? You have announced the last show in the circus and have made a few acts, right? I'm sorry! I didn't remember you! Joker, you said? Your show was fantastic! I never have seen something that good back in my own world." The man blinked surprised before a bright smile appeared on his face. He watched the brunette which looked at him with shining eyes. "I'm glad the foreigner liked my acts. Maybe the young miss would like to visit me from time to time? I could give her a private guide and we could play some card games?" Alice gave him an excited nod. "Really? You could show me the circus? Ah! Can I even see the elephants from the show? Can I? They were so cute!" Joker laughed about the girl's excitement and Alice bit her bottom lip.

_Damn! I was too vivacious! _she thought ashamed.

"I…uhm… I'm sorry! I have just found them really cute last time. I didn't mean to sound like a child…"

The redhead waved. He winked at the girl and said, "Don't worry, young miss! It's something special when someone is that lively because of the circus. That remembers me… I think I'll see the young miss more often in the next time."

"Why? Is there another event at the circus?" Alice wanted to know. The redhead crossed his arms in front of his chest and grinned. "Yes but there's something else too," he said. "I think the role holders have explained the April season?" The foreigner nodded. "Then it shouldn't be something new that there's a different season in every territory… But you can't leave the place you stay in that easily in April season. You will have to change the season and you'll have to win a simple card game against me to change it." Alice gave the jester a puzzled gaze. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it after a second. After a moment she asked, "That means if I want to visit my friends in a different territory I have to change the season? And you can change it? Only you?" Joker nodded. The brunette sighed and narrowed her eyes. "That's a joke, am I right?" A head shook from the redhead followed.

"Then I'll have… to visit the circus more often. Uhm… that's not such a big deal. How difficult could a card game be? Then I'll see you soon, Joker!" Alice smiled before she turned around and left the ringmaster behind. "I'm looking forward to it, miss!" he called after her and grinned.

.

.

"I'm back! Sorry for the long wait!"

Freezing Alice took off her coat. She walked inside one of the rooms in the tower in which she thought she would find Julius. The clockmaker looked up when she entered and gave her a grumble as greeting.

"Do you want to have some coffee, Julius?" she asked the dark-haired man and got a slight nod. "Talkative as ever, huh?" she teased him and turned around to go to the kitchen. Before she could leave the room, another dark-haired man entered it and tried to find his balance before he would bump into the girl. Alice stepped back and apologized, "Sorry, Gray. What are you doing?" The lizard greeted her and offered her a cup of cacao which she gladly took. "I have prepared some cacao. So you are finally back?" The girl nodded. She took a sip from the hot drink and enjoyed the warmth.

"Hey! Nightmare-sama!" Gray called and rushed to a bunch of blankets. Alice watched how the incubus' head popped out of the blankets and how he blinked at his assistant. The silver-haired man crawled nearer at the fire in the chimney and trembled. "No, Gray~! I don't want to work! It's too cold to do anything~!" he whimpered and the lizard stared annoyed at his chief. "Nightmare-sama!" he scolded.

.

Alice giggled and went into the kitchen. When she came back with a cup of coffee for Julius, she sat down across the table and smiled. "I have met Joker in the forest," she mentioned. Julius winced when he heard the redhead's name and glanced to the brunette. "Whom did you met?!" he asked in a low voice. Alice blinked and tilted her head to the side. She answered, "Joker, the ringmaster. I have met him and we talked a few minutes. He has told me about the change of seasons and I think I'll visit him to play a game. Then I can change it and visit the other territories. Uhm… what's the matter, Julius? You look worried." A sigh escaped the clockmaker's lips. He ran his fingers through his hair and mumbled, "You shouldn't visit this man, Alice. He's dangerous." The foreigner frowned. "Why? He was quite nice to me. I don't think he's that dangerous –at least not as dangerous as some other role holders." Julius shook his head. "No, Alice. He's dangerous. More than you can imagine. Do me a favor and stay away from the ringmaster, okay?"

The brunette nodded slightly. She bit her bottom lip and played with the hemline of her dress. She asked herself if Julius said the truth or if he had just a bad relation with the redhead.

_Maybe I should listen to him? Or shouldn't I? _

.

.

.

**A/N: Okay… I hope you liked it! So Alice doesn't know White (Black will appear later in the story) very well. I have thought about it for quite some time and finally I have decided that their relation would be different and somehow more interesting (?) when she doesn't know him that well. Although she has already seen him some time ago, though. Mmmh… However! Please review a lot! **

**P.S. It would be nice if you could vote on my poll. Right now there is an equal stage of development and if you haven't vote till now and you have read "Nurse me!" then please do it until the first of December! Oh! And I have written a little Two-Shot called "Memories" (Alice x Boris). Second chapter for it will follow tomorrow and it would be nice if you would read and review it if you like the couple. (You don't have to do it but I would be happy about it. :P) Thanks and see you at the next chappie! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to make you wait that long but I had to do some stuff for school and yeah… That's what happened. -.- I hope you will like the second chapter! Enjoy and have a lot of fun! **

**Disclaimer: I just own the idea! **

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2 **_

.

Alice watched the acrobats' act in amazement. She applauded glowingly when one of the faceless let go of the trapeze and the other one caught the acrobat's hands. "Wah~ so great!" she mumbled and Julius glanced to the brunette beside him. He didn't understand what she found that great about the show. It was just annoying for him and caused him to stop his work.

At that moment the lights went off and a voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! We hope that all of you have enjoyed the show and that we will host the next event soon! We're looking forward to it!" As soon as the audience had heard the announcement, they left the big circus tent.

Alice followed the Clover Tower resident. "This time it was more amazing than the last one, am I right?" the brunette said excitedly. Julius shrugged his shoulders uninterested and mumbled, "I have lost much time because of that event. I don't understand why we have to visit the circus."

The foreigner frowned. She knew that Julius was a workaholic but couldn't he just enjoy his free time? Disappointed the girl shook her head and looked around at the realm. She blinked surprised when she discovered Joker in front of one tent. He waved to her and smiled kindly.

Alice bit her bottom lip. She felt how guilt started to spread inside her. Since he had invited her, nearly a week had passed by and because Julius told her to stay away from the ringmaster she hasn't visit the circus realm. Although she had thought about the invitation from time to time.

The redhead tilted his head to the side curious before he smiled again and went inside the tent. The foreigner narrowed her eyes and gripped Gray's jacket. The lizard turned his head to the girl and blinked. "What's the matter, Alice? Is everything alright?" The brunette nodded slightly but said, "I… will visit the city. I don't know when I'll come to the tower. Can you tell the others, please?" The elder gave her a nod. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked her but Alice shook her head. Gray smiled at the girl before he left her behind and hurried after the other men.

As soon as they were out of Alice's sight, she went to the tent and peeked inside. "J-Joker? Are you here?" she wanted to know. When no one answered her, Alice went in and glanced around.

"Why, hello, miss! What a pleasure to see you again!" a familiar voice suddenly said. The brunette winced. She whirled around and stared straight at the redhead's face. "Joker!" she exclaimed. "You have scared me!" The ringmaster laughed slightly. He put his hands in front of him protectively and smiled. "I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to scare you." Alice shook her head. "Why haven't you answered me?" The jester tipped his chin thoughtfully before he mumbled, "_Why haven't you visited the circus, miss?" _

The girl felt her cheeks heating up. She made a grimace and stuttered, "I-I… it's not that I **didn't want** to visit the circus but… but someone told me to… stay away from you." Joker rose up an eyebrow. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and chuckled.

"Is that so?" he wanted to know. "And the young miss was afraid because of that?" Alice bit her bottom lip. Nervously she shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "N-Not really but… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Joker. Are you mad at me? Can I make it up somehow?"

The redhead tilted his head to the side. He blinked several times before he grinned playfully. "The young miss doesn't have to make something up. I'm happy to see you now. Although I would prefer it if you would visit me more often." Alice nodded. She gave the man a small smile. "Promised! U-Uhm… C-Could you show me around? Since I wasn't here, I would be really grateful." The ringmaster smiled. The bells on his hat jingled when he offered the brunette a hand. Hesitantly Alice took it and the redhead led her to a table inside the tent.

"What if we would play a game first, miss? If you win, I'll show you around and if **I** win you'll visit me and spent some time here at the circus. Agree?" The foreigner giggled slightly. "Agree," she said and sat down at the table.

What could possibly go wrong? It was just a normal card game.

.

.

"Wah! Again? That's impossible!" Alice cried out frustrated and dropped her cards. The girl stared at the redhead's deck.

Twenty-one. He had won another game of Black Jack. She heard him laughing slightly. "It's simply luck, miss," he mentioned and tipped on her deck which read twenty. "But you have won three games!" she exclaimed and sighed. How could she lose three games? Why was he such a good player?

The brunette shook her head. She gave the ringmaster a smile and got up. "However… Seems like I'll visit you soon, Joker," she said and the jester gave her a kind and warm smile. "Seems like it," he nodded. The foreigner waved. Then she left the circus realm and went back to the tower.

.

.

.

**A/N: Alice has to spend some time at the circus~ Yeay! I'm also looking forward to this chappie! (Huh, I would know what she could do to make it up but… spending the day with Joker is a nice start off, am I right?) :P That one was short, huh? I hope you still liked it. Hope I'll see you at the next chapter again! Until then, mates! See you! And please review~! **** :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Weeeeh~ I made you wait for a long time. Sorry! I was just too lazy to do… anything. -.- But I hope you will like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3 **_

.

Alice looked outside the window and blinked. The sky was colored in a cool blue and it had begun to snow. Since she had come back from the circus three daytimes had passed by. The brunette tilted her head to the side and pondered about the ringmaster's invitation.

_It's day. I should visit him,_ she thought and turned around.

Julius looked up when the girl passed his desk and frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked. The foreigner turned her head and smiled. "I'm going to visit a… friend. Don't worry! I will be back soon." The clockmaker nodded slightly but rose up an eyebrow when the girl left the room. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about the girl's "friend".

.

.

Alice already heard the happy sounding circus music when she walked through the forest. She glanced to the acrobats which practiced their acts and smiled a little. It seemed like fun.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she bumped into someone. The brunette blinked surprised and apologized immediately, "I'm sorry. I haven't seen you." The girl looked down and saw a young faceless girl with jester clothes. "Oh! I'm really sorry. Are you one of the acrobats' members?" she asked kindly. The brown-haired girl tilted her head to the side and nodded. Alice had the feeling as if the girl was staring at her but she couldn't prove it because of the missing eyes. The jester girl smiled innocently and reached out for Alice' arm. Then she pulled at it gently. "Are you the foreigner, miss?" she wanted to know and got a nod from the brunette. "I'm Alice Liddell," Alice introduced herself. The girl grinned happily before she mentioned, "Mister Joker is waiting for you, Miss Alice! He told me to lead you to him." The foreigner blinked. She tilted her head to the side and followed the girl which pulled at her arm.

When they arrived at the circus the jester girl looked around curious before she ran to Joker who was standing beside an elephant. The redhead knelt down when the girl stood in front of him and smiled kindly. The brown-haired girl pointed to Alice which waved to the ringmaster. Joker showed her a smile and patted the faceless girl's head. The young girl blushed lightly and Alice heard a slight giggle from her before Joker said something and the girl smiled brightly. Alice felt her heart skipping a beat when she looked at them. She smiled about the scene and the happy girl which ran back to her in that moment. "Mister Joker will show you around, Miss Alice. Bye-Bye!" she said before she left the brunette.

.

Alice looked to the jester and walked to him. "Hello, Joker!" she greeted him. The man gave her a slight nod and smiled. "I'm happy to see you, miss," he mentioned and Alice rose up an eyebrow. "How long are you planning to call me ''Miss''?" she asked. "Pardon me?" the redhead wondered. The brunette put her hands on her hips. "Call me Alice. I'm already calling _you_ Joker. " The ringmaster blinked surprised before he gave another nod. He wanted to say something when the elephant beside him poked him with its trunk. The jester glanced to the animal which poked him again.

The foreigner chuckled. "How cute," she mumbled. The jester grinned and took the girl's hand which he placed on the animal's trunk. Alice winced when the elephant poked her gently. Then it wrapped its trunk around the girl's slim body and lifted her on the back. The brunette bit her bottom lip nervously and gripped the quilt on the animal's back. "J-Joker!" she squealed unsurely. The redhead looked up to her and smiled. "Yes, Alice?" he asked innocently. "W-What is he doing? C-Can he put me down?" Joker tipped his chin thoughtfully before he made the ''No-No sign''.

"I thought Alice wanted to see the elephants. Riding an elephant is much more fun than just watching it! He will put the young miss down when I give him the command to but you down. Isn't it fun?"

The foreigner's heart started to beat faster when Joker led the elephant around the circus realm. Nervously the brunette tightened her grip and gulped. Joker looked up to her from time to time and giggled when he saw her expression. After some minutes he quit walking and patted the elephant. Then he said something which Alice couldn't understand and the animal's trunk reached for the girl and deposed her.

Alice took a sharp breath and clung to the ringmaster's arm. Her legs trembled and the girl closed her eyes for a moment. "That was highly," she mumbled. Joker patted the brunette's head gently and Alice's eyes shot open. She felt how blood rushed into her head and how her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry, Alice! I thought you would have fun as soon as you are used to it," he sighed. The foreigner pulled away from the redhead and laughed nervously. "I-It was fun, Joker! It really was fun! I was just… a little bit surprised and nervous. Don't worry about me! It was a great surprise!" The girl gave the ringmaster a bright smile while she tried to calm herself down. The jester tilted his head to the side in which the bells on his hat jingled happily. After a second he giggled.

"What a relief! Huh~ What can I show you next? Ah! What about some other circus animals?" he mentioned and got a nod from the foreigner. He told a clown to bring back the elephant before he showed Alice to follow him.

.

The following time the redhead showed Alice different circus animals. The girl was always thrilled or nervous around them. Joker watched her as she played with the rabbits and giggled slightly as she hid behind him when he showed her the snakes from the snake charmer. Times passed by and sometime Alice turned her head to him and wondered, "Can we watch the acrobats' practice, too?"

The ringmaster rose up an eyebrow and gave her a head shook. "I'm sorry but it's not allowed to watch the circus members' practice. The shows wouldn't be fun anymore when you already know their acts, am I right?" Alice made a grimace. She sighed and got up from the floor after she had put down a rabbits. She brushed off the dust and shrugged her shoulders. "What a shame… I can't watch _any_ act?" she pondered. Joker smiled apologetically. Then he suddenly smiled at the foreigner and offered her a hand which she took after a moment.

He led her to the small grandstand and pushed her gently on of the seats. Then he went back to the ring and bowed slightly. Alice frowned and tilted her head to the side unsurely when Joker started to speak, "Dearest Alice! I'm happy to host you today at my circus. I hope you will have fun at your personal little show." Alice blinked surprised. "I thought I'm not allowed to watch a circus member's practice?" Joker grinned and put his index finger on his lips. "That's not practicing, my dear", he mentioned, "That's the beloved foreigner's personal show! And we don't have to tell anyone about it, right?" He winked and Alice blushed lightly before she gave him a nod.

The ringmaster pondered a moment before he picked up one of the rabbits and patted its head. The animal sniffed at his hands. Joker closed his hands gently around the animal and opened them a second later. Alice gasped for air when he showed her a beautiful bunch of flowers. She applauded enthusiastically. The redhead gave her a bright smile and shook the bouquet and suddenly a white pigeon flew out of the tent. The brunette rubbed her eyes unbelievable. She laughed and applauded again.

Joker continued his small show and Alice astonished by act to act more. When the ringmaster bowed the brunette showed him a bright smile. "That was great, Joker!" she called out.

He winked at her and came to the grandstand. Then he sat down next to her. Alice looked at him admiringly and mumbled, "That's amazing! How did you do that?" Joker shook his head and put his forefinger on his lips again. "That's a s-e-c-r-e-t," he answered. The brunette made a grimace but giggled slightly.

A yawn escaped her lips and she stared out of the tent's entrance. The sky was colored in a soft shade of pink and orange. The girl rubbed her eyes. "It's already evening… I should go back to the Clover Tower." The ringmaster gave her a head shook. "You can stay here if you want, Alice. You shouldn't wander around when it went dark." The brunette wanted to contradict him but the redhead interrupted her, "I will not accept a ''No'', dear! I will let prepare a place for you!"

After that he got up and talked to a faceless acrobat and just a moment later he led the foreigner to a caravan. Alice went inside and sat down on the bed. "I'll get you some blankets and other stuff," mentioned Joker and the girl nodded while she yawned. As the redhead left the caravan, she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Without noticing it, Alice fell asleep.

.

.

"Here you go," Joker chirped when he came back. He blinked surprised when he didn't get an answer. A small smile appeared on his face when he discovered the sleeping foreigner. He covered her slim body carefully with a blanket and gently brushed away a strand of hair.

He winced surprised when a high pitched voice interrupted his thoughts, _"Hey, Joker! What the f*** are you doing? Move your damn a** here immediately! Hey!"_

A sigh escaped the redhead's lips. "My, my! What a colorful language." _"Shut up and come here, dumb***!" _"Stop being that noisy, _**Joker!**_ The young miss is sleeping!" _"Tch! As if I give a s*** about that foreigner! Stop going on my nerves and come here! Now, stupid clown!" _

The ringmaster turned around and walked to the caravan's entrance when Alice's tired sounding voice mumbled his name, "Joker? Who are you talking to?"

.

.

.

**A/N: Haaaaah~ Third chapter finished! :P Black is going to show up! Yeay! I hope you liked it! And again I want to say sorry for making you wait that long. I'm really lazy… -.- Grrr, I should be more enthusiastic. (Hey! The world hasn't end and tomorrow is Christmas! So I should be more… uhm… joyful, am I right? :P) However! I hope I will see you next time too! And please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Buwaaaah~ I'm so sorry! I did make you wait too long! SORRY! Please don't beat me! *Hiding in a corner* I'm too lazy. I shouldn't make you wait that long. Okay… I'll try to publish a new chapter every week. (Hope I can make it.) :D I hope you will enjoy it! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

**.**

Alice tiredly rubbed her eyes. She blinked a few times before tilting her head to the side and smiling at Joker. The redhead stared at the foreigner unsurely before he mentioned with a slight giggle, "My, my… Did I wake you up, miss?"

Alice shrugged her shoulders. She watched as the jester turned around to leave the caravan. As he was about to leave, she asked again, "Wait, Joker! Who were you talking to?" The ringmaster turned his head around to the brown-haired girl and smiled joyfully. He put his forefinger on his lips and chirped, "It's a secret, darling. You don't have to worry about it. Take a rest until the daytime has changed." Without waiting for an answer, he went out and walked away. Alice frowned.

She got up and peeked outside. It was hard to make out any outlines but she could still hear the jester's voice in some distance.

"You shouldn't interrupt so violently, Joker!"

_Joker? _thought the foreigner surprised. Who was he talking to? Was he talking to himself?

The young girl's thought were interrupted when another person's voice reached her ears. "_As if I give a s*** about the girl! She's just a stupid foreigner. Don't get too excited about something like that, dumb***! Now move your a** here immediately!" _"What the-?" Alice stuttered. What the hell was going on there? Who was this person Joker was talking to?

The brunette listened carefully but it seemed like the ringmaster had already left to wherever he was supposed to go. Alice frowned again before she jumped out of the caravan and started to walk around the realm. He couldn't have gone too far… "Joker?" the foreigner whispered again and again but she didn't get an answer.

After some time she huffed annoyed and leaned against a tree trunk beside the circus tent. "Man… that annoys me. Where did he go? I don't even know how to get back to the caravan. It's too dark to tell them apart." Alice sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she gasped.

.

"What the heck? What did happen?!" she cried out in surprise. The brunette stared unsurely at the stone wall in front of her. Some dimmed lights helped her to get a closer look at the place she suddenly was in. It was a huge building with stone walls and endless corridors. Broken toys were scattered on the floors and… The foreigner gulped. Were these cells? "A… prison? But how? Did I fall asleep?" She slowly walked to one of the cells and peeked inside. Chains clinked and Alice discovered a person who leaned against the cell's wall. A mask hid the prisoner's face who lifted his or her head and stared at the young girl. Alice stepped back in shock. What kind of sick game was this? How could she be in a prison all of sudden? The brunette whirled around and started running through the corridor. She had to leave this place! She had to find the exit!

As she ran around the corner, she bumped into someone. With a squeal she fell back and hit the floor.

"Damn!" someone hissed and Alice stared at the person's outlines anxiously.

.

.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Please let me go!" Alice whimpered while she tried to get up. "Stop raising your voice, girl! Shut up!" The foreigner widened her eyes. She saw how the person reached out to her and squealed. "No! Please don't do this!" Prepared to be hit by that foreigner, the brunette closed her eyes tightly. She felt how her arm was grabbed and suddenly she was standing again. _What happened?_

The young girl slowly opened her eyes again and whirled around. A rabbit stared at her and the girl stepped away in surprise. It took her a minute to recognize that it wasn't a rabbit but another prisoner with a mask. "You should shut your mouth, girl! I don't want the warden to find me! Just be quiet and don't tell anyone about me!" The brunette nodded in agreement. What was this all about? Why was there a prisoner in front of her? Did he break free? Was he trying to get out of here too?

Alice glanced at the prisoner insecurely. He had to be dangerous if he was a prisoner, doesn't he? Shouldn't she scream for the warden's help then? Shouldn't she try to get away from him as fast as possible?

The brunette's thoughts were spinning around in her head. This whole situation was just too sudden! What should she do? Without thinking about it too much, the brown-haired girl shook her head lightly and started to run. "Is anyone here? Someone who can help me?" she screamed. She just wanted to get out of this place immediately! She didn't even know how she could end up here. She _was_ in the circus realm just moments ago! She wasn't supposed to be stuck in a prison with strange prisoners! "Anyone, help!" she screamed again. She heard the prisoner cursing behind here and it seemed like he was trying to hunt her down. "Shut your mouth, girl! Stop it!" he hissed but Alice screamed for help again.

At this moment the prisoner grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Alice fell backwards and hit her head on the stone floor. She gasped surprised while the prisoner crouched over her. She heard him cursing quietly as he put his hands around her neck and pushed her against the floor. The girl's blue eyes widened in shock and she started to struggle as he tried to struggle her. "S-Stop it! Stop it! H-Help!" Alice rasped. She tried to hit him but he ignored every punch. "Stupid girl! You could have just left without making a big deal about me! Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth, you little w****?"

The brown-haired girl gasped for air. Her body started to feel numb and with every second it got harder and harder to breath. "Please… I'm sorry!" she tried a last time but the prisoner just laughed insanely. "I had told you, hadn't I? It's your own fault! I wasn't planning to kill you, girl! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

Alice stopped struggling. All her strength was gone and she felt how her body gave up. _How pathetic, _she thought. _He had told me… I'll die in this strange dream of mine. I'm sorry, everyone. But maybe I can see Lorina-nee soon? Hah… this sucks. I wanted to have some more fun with everyone. I wanted to see another circus event…_

Alice closed her eyes tiredly. _So that's how my dream will end?_

.

.

.

"_I had told her! What a stupid girl! She should have listened!"_

"_Kekeke… And hadn't __**I**__ told __**you**__ to stop going on my nerves, you a******? Do you even know how long I had to search for you, you dumb***?! I don't like playing hide and seek with stupid prisoners!"_

"_Huh? T-The warden? Damn…__ wait__! __No, I didn't mean to kill the girl! Wait! No! No! HIYAAAAH!"_

"_Tch! That stupid piece of s***! Hey, Joker! I found her!"_

"_My, my! We should have been here sooner, Joker! Look at that poor thing! I bet she suffers from pain right now…"_

"_Sure she does. That jerk strangled her with all his might. However! Take her out of my prison as soon as possible, you damn clown!"_

.

_What is going on? Weren't there voices some time ago? Am I still alive? I thought that guy killed me. My throat hurts... Why is it suddenly that warm and comfy? I don't get it at all._

Alice's eyes opened within a second. She gazed around while trying to figure everything out. Was she still alive? The brunette took a deep breath and made a grimace. Breathing did hurt terribly. She felt like her lungs would explode anytime. "What… happened?" she mumbled huskily. Slowly she sat up and turned her head. She was sitting in a bed. The room was unfamiliar. There wasn't a single window. The room was dimmed and Alice wasn't sure how she got there. "I don't get it," she mentioned. At this moment she heard an annoyed huff. The room's door was forcefully opened and Joker walked in. Alice blinked a few times before tears started to build in her eyes.

"Joker! I'm so glad you're here! I thought that guy killed me! What a relief you're here with me!" The foreigner's voice was still shaky and her throat burned like hell but she couldn't help but feeling relieved. The redhead glared at her for some minutes before he gritted his teeth. "What the hell? Don't act like you know me well, girlie! And stop being so freaking annoying!" he barked and Alice flinched. "Damn! He owes me one for this!" the redhead murmured while he walked towards the bed. He plopped down on its edge and leaned over the brunette's slim body. "Tch! You're really a stupid girl! You shouldn't follow people around and come to a place like this! That bastard almost killed you, girlie! But you were also a great help… I could find that jerk-off because you screamed for your insignificant life."

The brown-haired foreigner frowned. She withdrew herself a little bit from the redhead who leaned in closer. "What are you saying, Joker? What happened? Why are you in such a bad mood? I'm sorry if I scared you…" Joker chuckled darkly. He narrowed his eye and grinned at her. "Do you think I was worried about you, girlie? You don't even know me. Don't think about me like you think about that stupid clown! That guy is just an annoying dumb***!" "I don't get it, Joker! What do you mean? What have I done to you?"

The redhead's grin grew wider. "Don't try to make me fall for this! Just because you use your cute, girlish voice and look at me with these blue eyes doesn't mean I will fall for your charm as an outsider, girlie! You're just trying to collect the role holder's hearts, am I right? You're Wonderland's little s***!"

Alice gasped for air. What was that all about? How dare of him to call her something like that!

_Joker, you…! _Suddenly the young girl held her breath. That guy! He wasn't wearing Joker's clothes! He wore a warden's uniform! That guy couldn't be the jester! That wasn't Joker!

"You…" Alice stuttered. "Who are you? You aren't Joker, am I right? Where _**is**_ Joker?" The tall warden clucked his tongue. "You **are** wrong, girlie! I **am **Joker! But I'm not your stupid clown. He is Joker and I'm Joker." Alice tried to connect the information. "Do you have a split personality? Are the both of you twins?" A laugh escaped the warden's lips. "No. We're two different beings but we also are one."

The brunette shook her head slightly. "I don't get-"She was interrupted by the warden who pressed his lips against hers. Alice's eyes grew wider while she stared at the redhead's face. She felt his tongue entering her mouth and winced. That couldn't be! This guy was kissing her!

Finally she started to struggle and the warden pulled apart from her. He licked his lips and grinned devilishly. "You're much more useful when you're not talking, _girlie!_"

.

"Joker, I'm back! How is the young miss?"

The room's door was opened again. Alice turned her head to the door's direction and stared at the ringmaster while she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Joker?!" she cried out and the warden chuckled.

.

.

.

**A/N: Yeay! I did it! I finally finished the next chapter! **** Damn… I had forgotten how much fun it is to write this story! I just do LOVE Black! That guy is hilarious! ****He kissed Alice just to make her shut up! OAO**

**I hope you also liked it! I know that all of you had to wait for too long and I promise you that I'll try to upload the next chapter within this week! **** You can hunt me down if I break my promise! ;)**

**This room is Black's room. I don't know why but I can't think about him living in a caravan. ****So… I**** made**** White living in a caravan and Black living in the prison. ****I hope this is okay with you. O.o**

**However! Please tell me what you thought about the chapter and please review a lot~! **


End file.
